Galozar
Role Galozar is looked up to and worshipped like a god in the main story of The Legend of Lammatto Grey series. Later into the series he will play a more vital role. Appearance In a picture drawn by Simon Briggs that hasn't been named an official part of the original art gallery Galozar is drawn as a large orange dragon suited in bronze armour. He was originally planned to bear curved yellow-orange lines around his body which wasn't shown in the picture. Galozar has short curved yellowish horns lining the sides of his head. Galozars wing membranes are red on top and yellow-orange underneath. An official drawing of Galozar with more precisely planned appearance is due to appear in the original art gallery sometime in the future. Personality Lammatto Grey and Ted Samuels read in the journals of the passed inhabitants of the Lost Lands that Galozar saved the life of an important member of the Dragon Riders Club when he uncovered Sir Gahnus' betrayal. This reveals that he is a good leader. Skills Galozar has many specialized skills. As a scholar he has become fully fluent in a fairly large number of languages (Presumably all languages by his followers). This counts for both verbal and written forms of those languages. His knowledge lies in many other fields which have not been revealed. Galozar is also an expert on all forms of magic from every species that studies magic. His long life lived defines that his magical knowledge and capabilities exceeds that of Nezanders by far. Galozar has also fought in war before. He has learned and invented many fighting techniques. He is rumoured to be able to defeat an entire army without employing his ability to fly or use magic. He is also very dextrous despite how rare it is for a dragon to wield a handheld tool made for human use. He has learned to use this skill for everything a human can do by hand such as writing, crafting, carving, combat, etc. Combined with his ability to wield human weapons he can stand on his hind limbs for multiple purposes. His developed flexibility has also allowed him to contort into numerous poses. It is unknown whether this is enhanced by magic or intense training. His flight skills have developed to where he can perform complicated maneuvers using minimal effort and energy. Story The Lost Lands (first five chapters and prologue) All that is revealed about Galozar in the series is that he stopped the war between dragons and humans within the kingdom that was founded in his name. His ultimate goal was to do the same for the rest of the world. His plan to make peace was thwarted when Hixiler sent the golems to invade and potentially conquer his homeland. Despite Galozar and his allies putting together their best efforts, they lost the war to Hixiler because of Sir Gahnus' ironic betrayal, and also that the golems were 'eating' the dragons to shut down their power. Galozar was the last to fall to these golems. The golem that defeated Galozar was described as 'big and wormy' in the journals left behind by the passed inhabitants of the Lost Lands. This means that the golem that holds Galozar prisoner is shaped to be a gigantic worm. Equipment Galozar has learned to wield many forms of weapons. His bronze armour has not yet been explained. Relations Galozar has many followers. Not much else is known about him. Trivia In the events of the book Ted has used the name of Galozar as an expression. The Galozorian Kingdom is where dragons and humans first got along in the series. This would mean that the making of peace in the Galozorian Kingdom was Galozars doing.